quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
The Ones Who Know
"I only take orders directly from the Professor. No underling of his will order me about, understood?" -Metalchest The Ones Who Know is the twenty-ninth episode of Quest 89. 'Plot' 'Part 1' After joining Professor's Gang, Andy undergoes some minor repairs from a member of the game, Hatty. While this occurs, Spike attempts to train new members and yells at Metalchest, until the Professor emerges. The latter tells everyone to come with him, as he has the a devious assignment. They arrive at a junction near Suddery, and the Professor reveals that their mission is to kill an incoming steam engine and their crew. Hatty disables the signal so this is possible, and moments later, Thomas arrives... The following morning, Justin Brown brings Stephen Hatt to the death site. The latter is blown away with depression, sorrow, and regret. Brown is also in shock, but in a different way, as he is overcome by a war flashback. Officer Cody helps him up and takes him to get a drink, while Hatt decides a temporary solution for his problem. The next day, Flying Scotsman arrives, along with Stepney, at Brendam Docks. Hatt informs them that they are here to cheer the engines up during the crisis and keep their minds off the chaos, as not everyone was informed of the death. The engines head off, while Hatt goes to see more visitors at the other end of the dock. General Phoenix, along with his finest sharpshooters, Kate and Stan, arrive on a battleship to assist Stephen Hatt in personally eliminating the assassin. Phoenix also informs everyone that the assassin is his son. Stepney returns, now with coaches, blowing Stan away in the process, as he is a huge Stepney fan. The group heads off to find the assassin, while some underlings of his emerge from a warehouse. Spike, along with Fatman, Wirez and Metalchest, are on a mission to hijack a train and take the supplies to the Professor's boss, The Mastermind. Fatman kills a workman without using a silencer, angering Spike, Metalchest steps in, angering Spike even more, and eventually the two have a brief fist-fight, resulting in Spike landing in pile of pipes. Metalchest walks off, informing Spike that he will not be bossed around. Spike and the others, in shock, watch as their comrade walks off, as Spike states that he thinks Metalchest is about as strange as the assassin himself. 'Part 2' Later that day, Derek, Duck, Edward, Percy, Donald, Toby, Douglas, Emily, and Sidney were gathered at Tidmouth Sheds. Douglas asks if everyone has heard about Thomas. Percy is curious but Duck cuts him off, saying it would be best for Edward to explain. Gordon then races in, bumping into Duck in the process. Edward tries to explain but is cut off by a whistle as Flying Scotsman arrives. Gordon is surprised to see his brother and the latter explains that he came to cheer them up during the difficult time. Scotsman is glad to see everyone but asks where Thomas is, saying he hasn't seen him since the Great Railway Show. Douglas bluntly states that Thomas is gone. Scotsman thinks he isn't serious but Toby confirms that Thomas is dead. Flying Scotsman expresses his sorrow, but Percy, who was unaware of this is shocked. Stan is thrilled to be riding on a train pulled by Stepney as they enter Knapford Yards. Stafford and Rosie enter from the opposite end of the yard and try to shunt a train, but the latter ends up bumping into Stepney. After meeting the shunters, Stepney is reminded of how children have forgotten him in favor of technology. Stephen Hatt exits the train due to the hold up and tells Stepney that they need to get to Cronk in order to find the Assassin. Harold then lands in the yards and Justin Brown steps out, with him and Hatt now on a first name basis. Everyone exits the train to meet him and Hatt is surprised at his sudden surge in confidence. Brown says he has come to pick up one of his men to take to Cronk and Stan says they can go together. Abraham Cody then steps out of a building and meets the group. Hatt dismisses Stepney and the shunters leave. The humans step into Harold, with the exception of Cody, who stands outside for a moment declaring that he'll find Alastor. He then enters Harold and the group departs. A yard manager then asks Stepney to take a tanker of fuel to BoCo, who ran out while taking a train to Brendam Docks. Andy arrives at the docks, giving Professor's Gang an update on BoCo. Fatman wants them to take a ship as an escape vehicle during the heist, but Metalchest shows authority and says rail is the best way. Wirez declares that he'll kock BoCo over and Andy will get the goods. Wirez then claims that their mission will be easy compared to that of the assassin, which causes Metalchest to stop walking away and ask what is happening. Spike then exclaims that the latter isn't his right hand man and doesn't deserve to know. Andy gets into position while Metalchest thinks about if he actually belongs there. Wirez says that he believes in learning on the job, which triggers a flashback for Metalchest. He then mumbles to himself about whether or not he should leave. On the main line near Brendam, Stepney brings BoCo his fuel. BoCo is glad to see Stepney, but tells him that he isn't strong enough to take the train alone any further, even with the fuel. Stepney agrees and wants to ask BoCo a personal question, but says it can wait until they get going. In the skies above Sodor, Harold flies towards Cronk. Cody informs Brown that he hasn't seen any members of Professor's Gang recently, but Brown dismisses this. Hatt then tells Brown that he trusts him and would leave him in charge of the railway if something were to happen to him. Brown is reluctant but is glad that the two have a great deal of trust. Harold then informs the group that they will land in about five minutes. At the Cronk Warehouse Complex, the Professor uses a com to check in with the heist group. Metalchest gives him an update and the Professor expresses his gratitude and that Wirez, also known as Clark, his son, has made a great plan. He ends the call and then starts another with the Mastermind. The latter is glad with the plan but asks about 089. The Professor then says he will see to it personally. He makes one final call to Ching Chong and Zaptrap, telling them to meet him at the Sodor Steamworks in an hour. They accept the task and everything begins to fall into place... 'Part 3' A gang member informs Alastor that BoCo and another engine are nearing the docks. Alastor informs Fatman about this and Wirez spots Stepney. He races forward inthe gantry crane, causing Fatman, who was standing on it, to fly backwards and onto the rails. Wirez overshoots the train and races back. Stepney tries to stop but ends up running over Fatman. Wirez knocks Stepney over with the crane, Spike shoots a lock which causes the train to stop, and BoCo surges forward around the bend. He is stopped by Andy and surprised to see him. Andy remarks that he has found friends at last. He couples up to the train, the remaining members of Professor's Gang get in his cab, and he sets off. BoCo returns to Stepney and the latter convinces him to give chase. BoCo is doubtful of himself, but realizing that Sodor is in danger, he races after Andy. The latter accepts, remarking that he is very fast. BoCo nearly exits the docks, but he crashes into Sidney. BoCo tells the forgetful engine to move, but he is confused, and eventually BoCo loses patience and shoves Sidney out of the way. This triggers the latter's memory and after the two apologize, they chase after Andy. As they pass through lower Brendam, BoCo instructs Sidney to try and stop Andy from the front while he takes the back, remarking that Andy needs to be stopped. Stephen Hatt and the others land at the Cronk Warehouse Complex and prepare to enter a building. Justin Brown nervously stays behind, saying he needs to grab something. The rest of the group enter the building, which is deserted, except for a new recruit who Kate kills without a second thought. Justin prepares to enter the building but is stopped by the Professor, who throws a box on the ground. Cody overhears this and heads outside. Justin Brown, now wearing the Assassin garb, hesitates to blow up the base as he likes Stephen Hatt, but he detonates a bomb as soon as Cody comes out and learns the truth: Justin Brown is the Assassin. The Professor watches the flames and congratulates Brown on bringing a helicopter, as they need to go to the Sodor Steamworks. The villains depart and fail to notice a circular metal structure inside the base. Cody and the others wake up in a mysterious blue room and Lady informs them that they are inside a pocket dimension. Victor yells loudly for someone to wake up as Kevin panics and Harold lands outside of the Steamworks. Brown, Zaptrap, Ching-Chong, and the Professor step out. The person asks where Lady is and Victor says Cronk. They then declare that's where they'll go and the person is revealed to be 089. Brown tries to intimidate 089 but the latter plays it off as a joke and doesn't take it seriously. 089 then gives a haunting speech to the Professor and declares he'll show him no mercy. Zero whistles and a crane drops a barrel on his head to protect him from gunfire. Zero then charges forward and a fight breaks out. The Professor and Brown flea and throw a bomb at 089. The latter then shoves Victor out of the way just in time. 089 then races off to find Lady while Kevin races off to get help. Andy heads down the main line outside of Brendam. Sidney is gaining on him and is deep in thought. Sidney recalls when he was sitting in Knapford Yards one day when Den and Dart arrived with Hector. The group tries to have a conversation, but Derek rushes in and tells everyone that they have to run. Andy and D199 arrive at the yards. Mr. Railway Man orders the diesles to capture other diesels for their army. Sidney witnesses Den and Dart get kidnapped and tries to save them, but Derek pushes Sidney out of the yard and the two flea. Back in the present, Sidney finally pieces it together and recalls that Andy had a large role in the Invasion. He nearly passes Andy, telling him that he remembers. Andy crosses over the switch and knocks Sidney over with the back half of his train. BoCo then arrives and growls in defeat. Andy asks Spike where to go next and the latter instructs him to go to the Scrapyard, as they have one more item to pick up before they can make their delivery to Barrow-in-Furness. Cody's group is back at Cronk, along with some members of the Search and Rescue team. 089 rushes in, crashing into a stop sign and sending it flying into General Phoenix and a firefighter. Zero is worried that he is too late, but Hatt assures him that Lady left a while ago and saved everyone. Cody then presents a com to the group. Hatt turns it on and the Mastermind responds and tells the group that he is responsible for the chaos. Hatt, Cody, and 089 reveal their names, but the Mastermind is only interested in Zero. He says that he will give everyone answers about the attacks if Zero meets a comrade of his tomorrow at the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge and is escorted to him. Zero immediately leaves. Harold lands at John's Oil Rig and the Professor informs John that a doomsday device may not be necessary anymore after learning that Sodor is weaker than they thought. He then uses a com to tell the Mastermind that Connor and Ivo Hugh would be arriving soon, but the Mastermind does not respond. His servant, Gerard, answers the call and asks if John will be taken out along with the Ministry engines. The Professor, disappointed in John, gives in to Gerard's idea. Stepney arrives at the Cronk Warehouse Complex with empty coaches. He asks everyone if they would like a lift to Barrow-in-Furness Station, as that is his final stop before he heads home. Everyone but Hatt goes with him. Cody believes he can finally put the pieces together. At Barrow, a workman and Rosie inform Stepney that his visit to Sodor was shown in the newspaper. This makes Stepney happy and he wonders if some of his fame will return. On the other side of the station, Flying Scotsman stops next to Gordon, saying that he enjoyed the double header train they had just took to Barrow. Gordon is glad, but Scotsman tells him that it is time to go, as he has to return to British Railways. The brothers say goodbye as Gordon remarks that some things never change. Stafford then rushes in and exclaims that he went on an adventure to find Rosie. The two have a brief reunion that is cut but Stepney, who says goodbye. He, like Flying Scotsman, heads home as Cody stands on the platform. He is confused and points out that Brown is Phoenix's son and the two of them were together the entire time and didn't even speak to each other. Kate is sure that there is an explanation. Cody is still confused but remebers Alastor, remarking that he's sure they'll see him soon. Andy then stops at the station and Alastor gets out. The two former friends are in shock. Cody and Alastor argue, which results in Cody kicking Alastor in the crotch, sending him off the platform and onto the ground. Like when they were children, they yell at each other and at the same time exclaim that they'll gather their forces and fight to the death. Alastor names the first location he could think of: Henry's Tunnel. Alastor and Andy then depart. 'Characters ' *Andy *Hatty (first speaking role) *''The Press'' (mentioned) *Spike *''The Newest Member of Professor's Gang'' (debut) *Unnamed Gang Members (do not speak) *Alastor Grayshard *Ronno (mentioned) *The Professor *Terence (cameo) *Thomas *Thomas' Driver *Henry (mentioned) *Thomas' Fireman (does not speak) *Sir Stephen Topham Hatt *Justin Brown *James *Edward *Rocky (does not speak) *Workmen (don't speak) *Policemen (don't speak) *Harvey *Unnamed Soldier (debut) *Gunner (flashback, does not speak) *Abraham Cody *Stephen *Sir Robert Norramby (mentioned) *Lloyd (does not speak) *Flying Scotsman *Butch (cameo) *Commissioner Wallace (cameo) *Sidney *Derek *Diesel 10 *Bertie *Big Mickey (debut) *Cranky *Stepney (debut) *General Phoenix Brown *Stan (first speaking role) *Kate (first speaking role) *Fatman *Wirez *Unnamed Dockworker *Duck *Percy *Donald and Douglas *Toby *Emily *Stafford *Rosie *Philip (cameo) *Hector (cameo) *S.C. Ruffey (does not speak) *Yard Manager *Harold *BoCo *Toad (mentioned) *Sptieful Brakevan (debut) *The Mastermind (debut, radio only) *George *Lorry 3 (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Lady *Victor *Kevin *089 *Ching-Chong *Zaptrap *Den (flashback) *Dart (flashback) *Hector (flashback, does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (flashback, cameo) *D199 (flashback) *Mr. Railway Man (flashback) *Oliver (Excavator) (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Belle (does not speak) *Firefighter (cameo) *Flynn (trailer only, cameo) *Sailor John *Skiff (cameo) *Connor (does not speak) *Ivo Hugh (does not speak) *Frank (does not speak) *Gerard (debut) *Gerard's Driver (debut, does not speak) *Winston (mentioned) *Mallard (mentioned) *Johnny Cuba (end credits cameo) 'Locations' *Cronk Warehouse Complex *Suddery *Suddery Skyscraper *Brendam Docks *Main line *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford Yards *Sodor Steamworks *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (mentioned) *Kildane Scrap and Ironworks (mentioned) *Vicarstown Rolling Bridge *Oil Rig *Barrow-in-Furness Station (debut) *Henry's Tunnel (mentioned) 'Trivia' *The events of Bill or Ben? are referenced. *The camera pans directly to Brown's face when Stephen Hatt says "He could be right under our noses!" Nick did this intentionally as a hint before the reveal. *The Professor reveals that his real name is P.T. Boomer. *This is the last episode in which Nick uses his terrible computer microphone. 'Goofs' *'Much of the voice acting is inconsistent. *Metalchest says "membories" instead of "memories". *A LEGO stand Nick uses to hold his tripod can be seen in a wide shot at Knapford Yards. *Shadows from Nick's hand can be seen in several shots. *The ceiling of Nick's room can be seen in some wide shots where the camera is zoomed out beyond the sky backdrop. *Lloyd is seen working near the track earlier in the episode, but is later seen flipped over. 'Episode ' ' Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes